


One and Done

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Dorks, mack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family and friends come to join in celebrating the marriage of two dorks who took way too long to realize they belonged together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Done

They had been married six months before they finally decided to have a reception for their friends and family.

Rich had been against it at first—they were not the type of people who generally needed such a big deal to be made out of anything. In the end, though? As soon as Matt mentioned thinking it might be a nice thing, he’d caved. He’d spent six years wrapped around Matt’s finger, and being married had only made it worse. There was never going to be anything Matt asked of him that he refused. He’d tried, never with any luck. He knew it was a lost cause—he was simply far too smitten to spend much time contemplating something that could end up upsetting Matthew.

Neither of them was quite sure who’s idea it had been to have everyone dress up a bit, but as they were getting ready, Rich wasn’t complaining. He’d always been very vocal with his appreciation for his husband’s evident good looks, but it was moments like this that took Richard’s breath away. Matt had been picky in the weeks leading to the event, searching for an outfit he thought was perfect, finally settling on jeans that were slightly more relaxed than the ones he normally wore, paired with a simple black tee and a blazer that was black with green details that matched his eyes perfectly. He was lacing up his favorite black tight tops as Rich stepped out of their bathroom, toying with his necklace.

His outfit was far less of a concern. He’d wanted to look nice, but Matt would forever be the more hyper aware in that department. Richard had decided to wear his favorite dark jeans with a black v-neck, having spent a week looking for one that wasn’t something Sebastian would wear before he found one that didn’t show off all of his chest, mimicking Matt and wearing a blazer of his own, his favorite black one, the one he often wore to conventions. It seemed silly to put so much thought into an outfit, but it had been important to Matt, and that made it something he had decided to put forth an effort for.

He had just slid his coat on when Matt stood, handsome face split with a brilliant smile. God, Rich loved that damn smile. Something about the way his husband’s eyes lit up and how he seemed to stand taller when he smiled never failed to make him breathless. He was transfixed, unable to move as Matt swept closer and drew him into a sweet kiss.

That was another thing Rich was wholly in love with—the way Matt kissed him. He loved the way Matt would take his face into his large, strong hands and gently draw him closer, sometimes for a kiss so soft and sweet it made him blush, while others were rough, needy and determined. This one was a blush inducing press of soft lips, making him hum as he slid his arm around Matt’s neck to hold them closer.

They didn’t spend too long like this, they couldn’t—the party was taking place at their house and their friends would be arriving soon. They shared a few soft ones, smiling and whispering quiet I love you’s. When they broke apart, it was time to head down, going into the yard where Rob was setting things up with the help of Jared and Jensen.

They had set up a stage of sorts, setting a platform across the pool to make sure there was room for people to dance, Jensen currently in his swim trunks and in the pool, fixing something as Jared instructed him and Rob consulted with the band. It looked amazing, their friends having set up small, simple decorations to make it more festive looking. Richard found himself leaning against Matt and humming quietly, dumbfounded by just how amazing their friends were.

They ended up helping and an hour later, the yard was full of friends and family, Matt and Rich grinning as they moved through, speaking to everyone and barely leaving one another’s side. Eventually, it was time for the more traditional things they had wanted, Richard getting a little choked up as Matt danced with his dad.

It had been the sweetest thing to see, Matt beaming as he asked his father to dance with him, explaining to the crowd that normally the groom danced with their mom, and that growing up, his father had been both, making this his dance with Matt. They had decided to do their first dance after that, Rich almost saddened to see Matthew part from him, his father cradle his son’s face and whisper something to him that seemed to choke him up, Matt nodding and hugging him tight.

They had settled on a song Richard had found online, Rob learning the music so he could get the band to perform it for them, the music starting and Misha (who’d been asked to take Rich’s job as the head honcho) announced them and their dance. Rich melted into Matt’s arms, ignoring the group around them as the song started and he swayed with his husband, Matt leaning into his ear and whispering to him about how much he loved him and Rich replying with the same, telling Matt how long he’d dreamt of this, and how Matt was his most perfect dreams come true, nothing mattering in that moment but them.

It was perfect, honestly. The way they moved and how neither seemed to be able to wipe the smiles off their faces as they held on. Just as the song ended, Richard moved to kiss Matt, the group erupting with cheers and cat calls, most of which the couple ignored.

Since they had never had a proper wedding, so there had been no best men, but Gabriel, Ryan and Nick had each taken turns wishing them well, the latter two warning Richard to take care of their friend. Then Matt’s father had said his piece, bringing everyone to tears as he spoke fondly of his son and how all that mattered to him was Matt being truly happy. Then had come Rob’s speech, talking about how he’d known Rich for so long and never had he seen him as honestly full of joy as he was with Matt, ending it by saying he was excited that his two best friends finally saw what everyone else had for years, making the group laugh.

Then it was over, the crowd slowly filtering out and leaving them together. The Jays promised to come back the next day and take care of cleaning everything up, Rich ignoring it to pick up some of the mess before finally surrendering to his husband as Matt grabbed his hips and dragged him close, kissing his neck and growling about it being their night and that he was not going to stand for Rich cleaning when they were supposed to be together. Who could argue with that? More to the point, who could argue that when Matt was the one saying it?

They made their way to their bedroom, hand in hand, grinning like idiots as they pushed open the door and headed to the bed. They needed to undress, but it had been a long night and just then it seemed to make more sense to lay there, Rich against Matt’s side, head on his chest as Matt wrapped a long arm around him and held him tight.

There were no words, not for a while. They reveled in how the only sound was the beating of their hearts and their breathing, punctuated every so often by the sound of lips on skin, or soft hums and sighs as the kisses moved from skin to lips. Rich had been starting to doze off when Matt turned his head, forehead to Richard’s and voice soft as he stroked his thumb along his husband’s cheek.

“I love you, Richard Speight.”

It was all he could manage to smile back, trying to blink away the stupid overly emotional tears as he whispered back, letting the words float out against Matt’s lips.

“And I love you, Matthew Speight.”

Matt may not have been his first marriage, but he knew then… he was going to be his last. There were no words to describe how insanely complete and whole he finally felt, laying there in the dark, quiet of their bedroom, holding onto his husband and replaying his words over and over in his head. It was a rough road to get them there, and it would never get easier… but the moments like this would always make up for it, and make it something he could manage. They could manage. Together. And that was a feeling he’d never had before Matt.

He may not have been the first, but he would forever be Richard’s one and done—his soul mate.


End file.
